Warum
by Mausebacke
Summary: Jate, Ende Folge 2.19Mein allererster Fanfic :


Warum?

Sie saßen auf einem umgestützten Baum mitten im schwülen Dschungel im schummrigen Licht des Feuers. Außer dem Rauschen der Bäume konnte man nichts hören. Sie saßen nur da und starrten ins Feuer. Doch dann überwand sich Kate und sprach aus was ihr schon seit so langer Zeit auf dem Herzen lag. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe,"sprach sie leise, aber mit gefasster Stimme.

Sofort schaute Jack vom Feuer hoch und sah ihr genau in die Augen. Kate war erstaunt von seiner prompten Reaktion.

_Hatte sie das Falsche gesagt? Oh wie konnte sie dieses Thema nur wieder aufwühlen. Er hatte sie doch gerade erst wieder im „Club" willkommen geheißen. Einen weitern Ausschluß könnte sie nicht ertragen, nicht jetzt. Sofort erinnerte sie sich, wie er sie zu diesem Trip eingeladen hatte, und wie glücklich es sie gemacht hatte, dass er sie anstatt Sawyer gewählt hatte._

_Hatte sie durch diesen Satz wieder alles zerstört?_

Nach einer nicht enden wollenden Ewigkeit antwortete Jack ruhig und gefasst: „Ich nicht". Kate, die schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet hatte, schaute in sofort erstaunt an.

„_Es tat ihm nicht leid, was um Himmels Willen hat das zu bedeuten", _dachte sie aufgeregt. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Jack wiederholte es mit kräftigerer Stimme :„Ich nicht!" In Kates Augen bildeten sich Tränen und kurz darauf lief die erste an ihrer Wange ihr Gesicht hinunter. Sie konnte nur noch eines denken : „WARUM, warum tat es ihm nicht leid?"

Als ob Jack ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, rutschte er näher an sie heran, und dann sprach er mit ernster Stimme : „Es tut mir nicht leid, dass du mich geküsst hast, aber warum bist du weggerannt, Kate? Warum? Und warum bist du mir damals in den Wald gefolgt, obwohl ich dir eindeutig gesagt habe, du sollst am Strand bleiben? Warum, Kate? Sag mir warum? Erschrocken schaute sie ihn an. Leise flüsterte sie : „Jack". Doch Jack blickte sie an und sagte : „Warum?" Kates Wangen liefen immer mehr Tränen hinab.

„_Wie konnte sie ihm etwas erklären, was sie selber nicht wusste? Warum war sie weggelaufen? Aus Angst? Aus Angst um ihn? Aus Angst vor ihren Gefühlen zu ihm? Sie konnte sich nicht ganz erklären warum, doch dies schien ihr am plausibelsten. Und warum war sie ihm an diesem Tag gefolgt? Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass es hauptsächlich aus Trotz geschehen war, und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als es rückgänig machen zu können. Sie hätte sich so viel ersparen können und das Wichtigste-sie hätte ihn nicht enttäuscht. Doch wie sollte sie das Jack erklären? _

Da sie sich wie in einer Trance befand, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Jack noch näher rutschte und mit seinem Daumen die immer noch fließenden Tränen abwischte. Erst durch sein erneutes Fragen kam sie wieder zu sich und schaute ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Jack, ich hatte Angst, einfach bloß Angst. Angst um dich, Angst vor meinen Gefühlen zu dir. Verstehst du? Und ich wünschte mir nichts mehr als meinen Trip in den Dschungel rückgängig zu machen. Ich weiß, ich habe dich, so enttäuscht, aber ich wollte dir, ich wollte dir...".

Die letzten Worte konnte man durch ihr heftiges aufschluchtzen nicht mehr verstehen. Jack, der sie die ganze Zeit angeschaut hatte, umarmte sie daraufhin vorsichtig und versuchte sie mit sanften Worten zu beruhigen. „Es ist alles okay, Kate. Ich verstehe." Bei dieser Aussage schluchzte sie noch einmal laut auf und vergrub ich Gesicht in Jacks Hemd. „ppppssstt Kate. Ist ja schon gut!". Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sich Kate beruhigt hatte und nun ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gedrückt in Feuer schaute. Leise murmelte sie : „ Jack, heißt das, dass du mir nicht mehr böse bist? Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht...". Doch sie wurde von Jack unterbrochen, der sie just in diesem Moment sanft auf den Mund küsste.

Er hatte ihr verziehen und das hatte er ihr damit deutlich gezeigt. Nach diesem kleinen Kuss entfernte Kate ihren Kopf soweit von Jacks Brust, bis sie ihm direkt in die Augen blicken konnte.

Fragen schaute sie ihn an. „Heißt das, das ..?" Als sie ihn nicken sah, umarmte sie ihn stürmisch und küsste ihn ein weiters Mal.


End file.
